


Bridges

by kirani



Series: Heart Murmurs [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Kent knew it was only a matter of time
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Series: Heart Murmurs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> this one has a kinda happy ending??? idk how it happened, I just couldn't leave Kent sad  
> based on the song Bridges by jeremy messersmith

Even though I love you  
I'll break you like a promise  
Trust me when I say you're  
Better off alone

\- Bridges, jeremy messersmith

Kent leaned over the railing and looked down at the bustling city below Jeff’s apartment balcony. They’d been messing around for a few weeks now and Kent was sure he was going to get his heart broken soon. 

He didn’t even know how it had started! One night they had just been hanging out and Jeff kissed him. Who was Kent to say no to that? 

No, the issue was Kent was bad news. He was a trainwreck in relationships. So he knew he was going to fuck it all up, probably soon. 

A pair of warm arms slunk around his waist and he leaned back into Jeff. 

“Hey, Swoops,” Kent sighed with a smile. He was going to take all he could get before he eventually fucked it up. 

“Whatcha doing out here?” 

“Just watching the city.” Kent shrugged. 

“She’s a beauty,” Jeff agreed. 

Kent turned in the loose grasp and reached up to pull Jeff into a kiss. It started off hot and heavy like most of their kisses did -- a reason to go to bed more than a show of affection -- but Jeff pulled back and gentled this one. He tilted Kent’s head and a soft whimper escaped as they kissed slow and sweet. 

“You know, I’ve never felt so… wanted as when I’m with you,” Jeff whispered between them when he released Kent’s lips. “I’m glad we’re doing this. I’m glad you’re sticking around.”

Kent blinked up at him, his mind spinning from the kiss and the words Jeff was saying. 

“What are we doing?” he asked. 

“Well, this. Us.” Jeff furrowed his brow. “What do you think we’re doing?”

“Hooking up?” Kent answered, mostly truthfully. He did think that’s all it was to Jeff, even if it was more to him. 

“Oh.”

“Jeff --,” Kent started, but the words got caught in his mouth and he couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“You don’t want to, uh, be together?”

“You don’t want me,” Kent said instead of answering. 

“I think I can decide that for myself,” Jeff said, stepping back from the loose embrace. “I like you, Kent.”

“Don’t. I’m shit. I’ll just fuck you up like every guy I’ve been with. It’s just… It’s better this way.”

Jeff stared at him for a minute and then laughed. 

“What the fuck is so funny?” Kent asked, folding his arms. “I know what I’m like. I’ll just screw up again and then you’ll hate me and the team will hate me because of course they’ll side with you and --.”

Jeff had stopped laughing now and suddenly hugged Kent tight, his arms still folded between their chests. 

“You’re okay,” Jeff said softly, the wind nearly taking his words. 

Kent squeezed his eyes closed against Jeff’s shoulder and let himself be held for a long moment. 

“I will, you know I’m right,” he said at last. 

“I know you  _ won’t _ . You’re not broken, Kent. And you won’t break me.”

The little voice inside his head insisted Jeff was lying, he would break him like a promise, it was only a matter of time. But the feeling of his arms around Kent’s shoulders held it at bay and he let himself dream, just for a minute. 

Finally, Jeff let him go and took a half step back so they could see each other. “Now, since I’ve clearly fucked this communication thing up, I’m taking you on a real date and we’re gonna clear some things up. And then later, I’m gonna kiss you some more. How’s that sound?”

Kent nodded and let Jeff take his hand, a smile coming to his face unbidden. 

He didn’t really believe him yet, but a new little voice had piped up in his head. This one said, “maybe he’s right,” and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [this fic on tumblr](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/638246132870479873/bridges)


End file.
